


El omega que quiero yo.

by YesicaRojas9



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Beta/Omega, Boys In Love, Coaches, F/F, F/M, Firefighters, Love Confessions, M/M, Mpreg, Other, Police, Police Uniforms, Uniforms, Young Love
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21723910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesicaRojas9/pseuds/YesicaRojas9
Summary: Muchos alfas y betas no le gusta un omega salvaje que son pocos aun así no le gusta para nada, a pesar de ser pocos algunos alfas le gustaria tener a uno de esos omegas como un compañero sin importarle si es hombre o mujer.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tiene 3 historias distintas, los personajes principales son Omegas.

Los omegas como él no eran muy bien vista, un omega marcado y abandonando por su alfa, solo eran conocidos como omegas putas que solo se abren de piernas para dar a luz de alfas desconocido que puede ser cualquiera. 

Pero no todos podrian llegar a ser salvajes un omega salvaje son esos que no se dejan tocar por cualquier alfa o esperan a un alfa mas adecuando que un idiota con problemas de la entrepiernas, eso a los alfas no le gusta que los omegas le desaparezcan siempre tiene que ser el mas alto y qué los omegas son los mas bajos, un omega no debe estar al mismo nivel que los alfas y betas en él trabajo. 

A los omegas salvaje no aceptarían ese trato de vida, uno consigue lo que quiere sin tener la aprobación de alguien y otros apenas llegan a lo que desea.


	2. Charles Vladimir parte 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Personaje 
> 
> Charles Vladimir   
> https://i2.lisimg.com/9537082/280full.jpg
> 
> Michael Stephenson 
> 
> 1569610476_136880_1569611000_noticia_normal_recorte1
> 
> Jacob (jack) Vlandimir 
> 
> https://www.okchicas.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/11/21-Dacre-Montgomery.jpg

Charles Vladimir estaba afuera viendo del otro lado del vidrio escuchando esa frase la misma de siempre. Un omega de unos 17 años junto con su abogado y madre, el omega lloraba y diciendo que es la verdad. 

-Se le nota que miente. - Dijo Charles a su compañero. - Hablamos con unos chicos de aquélla escuela y dijeron que él queria volver con su ex pareja había dicho mentiras para que no le dejara e incluso iba a su casa escribiendole la paredes y el garaje. 

-Los padres del joven dieron una orden de qué no se acercará a la casa. - Dijo Zack cruzandose de brazos y escuchar lo que supuestamente la víctima hablaba. - Ayer a la tarde volvió y le tiro un balde de agua fria a la señora Dreams y culpandola de qué ella era al causante de que su hijo no estuviera con él. 

-Esta loco, ese chico parece no estar acostumbrado a no escuchar un no cómo respuesta. - Dijo Robert leyendo los antecedentes del omega. - Si sigue así Papá y mamá no lo van a cuidar por siempre. 

-Es mejor hablar con ellos antes de que el otro chico este en serios problemas. - Dijo Zack abriendo la puerta y entrar junto con Charles. - Hablamos con la señora Dreams y su abogado no van a dar cargos contra ti pero violaste una orden y eso te da una condena. 

-Es culpa de aquella señora ella no nos dejan estar juntos. - Dijo molesto el omega en que lo tratara de loco. - Nosotros estamos destinado a estar juntos pero su madre no quiere eso, somos almas gemelas. 

-Otra vez con las almas gemelas. - Dijo Charles queriendo romperle la cara a la persona qué dijo de las almas gemelas. - No todos pueden tener sus almas gemelas. 

-Lo dice un omega salvaje, de seguro que nadie te amo ya que eres viejo y un arruinado. 

-Sean basta ¿Qué nos ofrecen? - Preguntó el abogado del omega ya se le estaba llendo el tema de las manos. 

-5 meses de cárcel o que se mantenga alejado de Bobby por 5 meses, como ambos van a la misma escuela se le va a descartar pero no podra hablar con el y tampoco sentarse cerca de el. 

-¿Qué? Eso no es justo nosotros estamos echo el uno para el otro. 

-Lo mismo dice la mermelada y la mantequilla de mani. - Dijo Charles con burla. 

-Aceptamos lo... 

-No nos puede separar Bobby y yo estamos destinado a estar juntos y ustedes lo destruyen todo. - Dijo el omega viendo en cómo su amado pasaba de largo en dónde estaba él. - Bobby amor, qué hable el primero antes de ponerme entre las rejar o un collar.

-Date cuenta que el no te ama. 

-En esté lugar trabaja él amor de mi vida y hoy le voy a proponerle matrimonio, desearme suerter cosa que no creó qué lo necesite. 

Charles miraba el vídeo y Michael Stephenson estaba en su lugar de trabajo estando filmando un vídeo. Salió del interrogatorio dejando a sus compañeros hacer el trabajó.

-¿Qué haces aquí? 

-Charles amor se que no es un buen momento para pedirte esto ya qué estas trabajando y eso.

-Por los dioses que me escuchen podrías irte por favor estoy en medió de un interrogatorio y no puedo hacerlo si estás aquí. 

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo? 

-No, Michael te pido que te vayas estoy trabajando. 

-Eso fue cruel. - Dijo Zack con burla que algunos ya comenzaba a hablar de más.

-Pero estamos destinado para estar juntos y llevamos unos 6 años de novios por lo menos quiero una razon por la cual el no. 

-No es el momento y tampoco el lugar para pedirme éso. - Tratando de no lastimar a su novio. - Eatoy trabajando, cansado y para omegas como yo es algo asfixiante. 

-Entiendo Charles lamento por esto solo que cuando fui a comprar los anillos me emocione tanto que no pude esperar más. 

-Para otro momento pero hoy no lo es. - Sonriendo a su novio dándole un beso en la frente. - Me casaria contigo pero ahora no y no para cuándo. 

1 año después.   
Michael Stephenson estaba en la sala con su omega que esté estaba leyendo una revista sobre fertilidad para omegas de su edad Charles no creé en el uso de los medicamentos que te hace fertil pero le daba curiosidades sobre el tema le había pedido matrimonio a su omega por unas 30 veces en un año y solo escuchaba en un no o que no era el momento, sentia que su omega no lo queria como esposo. Muchos omegas abrian querido a Michael Stephenson como su alfa y el padre de sus hijos, los omegas de ambos generos quieren a un hombre como el a su lado. 

Dejo la cajita en la mesa de te, estuvo un año en querer a ese omega solo para él. Charles no decía nada solo leia la revista y hacía gestos entre sorprendido y serio. Le dio un último trago a su cerveza que le quedaba y fue a la cocina por otra estaba tan decepcionado de Charles que le hacia sentir tan poca cosa. 

Volvio a la sala y la cajita no estaba en la mesita, dejo la botella en la mesita y lo busco de bajo de la mesa y no estaba. 

-¿Dónde está? 

-¿Donde está qué? - Preguntó Charles sin prestarle atencion a su alfa sólo seguía leyendo. - Una píldora que debes meterte por el culo una pastilla que si se le puede llamar analgésicos. 

-Charles ayudame a buscar el anillo. - Dijo Michael a su omega mientras movia las almohadas del sofar. - Mierda si yo lo deje en la mesita. 

-Solo es un anillo Michael no es la gran cosa. - Dejando la revista de lado y ayudarlo a buscar ese anillo. - Dios de seguro que estas tan ebrio que ni siquiera recuerdas en dónde dejas las cosas. 

-Yo lo deje acá y tú estabas acá. - Dijo molestó Michael.

-Vaya soy un mago que terminó desapareciendo las cosas sin hacer nada. - Le respondió del mismo tono de vos. - Creo que mejor... 

A todas las unidades tenemos un 10-7 en la calle ×××× necesitó refuerzos... cambió. 

Charles tomo sus llaves y su billetera para salir. Michael comenzó a buscar el anillo por toda la casa. Estuvo unos 40 minutos y solo encontró la cajita debajo del sofar. 

Todas las unidades tengo a un oficial herido, envíen a una ambulancia  
cambio. 

Michael saco el celular su omega salio casi hace una hora y comenzó a llamarlo el celular estaba al lado de la radio. Su omega podría estar herido y su última discusión abría sido esa. 

Michael me escucha... Michael...   
Me dieron en el tracero lo mejor de todo es que tendras otro agujero donde follar, duele mucho. Sabes me e robado el anillo y queria decirle que si quiero ser tu esposo o tu esposo omega esa basura antes de salir de casa. Pero estoy herido con un agujero en el culo no me podre sentar en el baño. 

-Charles está bien voy a ir al hospital, solo es una bala que se puede salir. - Dijo Michael sonando preocupado por escuchar a su omega herido de bala. 

No salgas con el auto, ven caminando por favor no quiero que me veas que me saquen la bala por él culo..

Michael hizo caso salio de la casa demasiado preocupado por lo que le paso a su omega, si le hubiera dado en el pecho o en la cabeza lo ultimo de ellos era solo una discusión. Se le fue la preocupación cuándo vio un coche patrulla y no solo eso estaba Zack en la parte del acierto piloto, se acerco más y estaba su omega riéndose con sus compañeros de que todo fue una broma y una de mal gustó y no solo eso habia una ambulancia detras del coche patrulla y los paramédicos cambiando una rueda. 

Se acercó al coche patrulla de mala gana al ver que llamo la atención de su omega.

-¿Que esto es gracioso? Pense que te habian herido de bala y todo lo que dijiste era solo una broma. 

Charles bajo del auto y encara a su alfa. 

-Si, todo menos la parte de que si quiero ser tu omega, la única razon de que no queria casarme era que no podria darte hijos, esa revista las robe en la clínica en donde me dan drogas para la fertilidad, queria ser fértil para ti Michael. - Dijo serio y cruzandose de brazos. - De las 30 veces que me prometiste matrimonio y si escuchaba una más te iba a golpear. 

-¿De verdad quieres casarte conmigo? 

-Si... Quiero casarme contigo pero también quiero darte hijos. - Dijo Charles sonriendo hasta que comenzó a reirse de la broma. - Perdón creó que estoy drogado por las pastillas y la fertilidad. 

-Me haces feliz Charles. - Dijo Michael sonriendo pero después le dio una trompada en la cara que no lo tiro al piso pero casi lo tira. - Eso por hacerme preocupar tanto. 

-Me lo merezco, ni que fueras la gran cosa Michael, soy el terror de los alfas y todos me temen


End file.
